Frostkit
Frostkit is a monochromatic tortoiseshell she-cat. Description Appearance :At both a distance and up close, Frostfire is a remarkably attractive cat. Her coat is likely her most unique feature, splattered with white, silver, and black. She's a tortoiseshell with soft fur that is both short and thick. Her fur is just about always well-kept, since her mother taught her to look her best. Frostfire even has the faintest minty scent, seeing that she's in love with the smell if it, and tends to gather it for her mother as a little 'gift'. Due to the cleanliness of her pelt, her fur is glossy and has a good shine to it. :Sure, she's quite pretty, but Frostfire can be seen as quite intimidating as well. She's built like a rock, so to speak, with a muscular build and strong frame. Regardless, she is fairly short for a cat, even for a molly, but maintains a great and healthy shape. She's muscular yet slender, thin around the stomach with a curvy appearance. For a short cat, Frostfire has longer legs, as well as a long tail. One of her prettiest features is her overall face: high and fairly defined cheekbones, a round muzzle that always wears a grin, small and slightly rounded ears, a brilliant pink nose, and the prettiest ice blue eyes. But of course, nobody is perfect, Frostfire certainly has her faults. Her paws are quite big for her smaller size, and not well-rounded or cute either. Her whiskers are long and tangled, white in color. Her shoulders are surprisingly small and slender, with the right one being a bit higher than the left as well. :Frostfire has some pretty darn healthy teeth and gums. Her gums are a natural pink in color, indicating their great health. Her teeth are a pale yellow-white in color, and seem straight. Surprisingly, her breath just about always smells good, as bad breath is a pet peeve of hers. After every meal, Frostfire chews some of the mint she brings home for the Medicine Cat. As for her claws, they're a bit shorter than a normal feline's, which can pose a problem. However, she usually keeps them very sharp to make up for this issue. Character :As it can be easily seen, Frostfire is a remarkably social and giddy she-cat, who seems to, well...never shut up. She's extremely optimistic, one who looks forward to just about anything and does whatever she can to spread her joy. Overall, she's an extremely happy cat, but at times, this can get very annoying, especially during dark times when cats are trying to mourn. This is primarily because she gets awkward when around those who are sad, as she is trying to cheer them up, but feels, well, awkward. :Frostfire is also very caring, a cat with a big heart for many cats. She has a long fuse towards others, but when it comes to patience to the simplest of things...she can be rather impatient, which leads to frustration. Regardless, she's a bit softie, espsecially to those in need of some comfort, as long as she isn't going to be awkward. She likes to make lots of friends, particularly those of other Clans, as she's very curious of the other Clans. :Frostfire has a lot of spunk and energy, and once again, this can get a bit annoying. She's almost a bit kit-like, constantly playful and never running out of energy. She can be a bit salty in this state, making sassy remarks because of her playful mode. It seems like she could never be the serious type, however, this is wrong, for she can be extremely serious and concentrated when needed, especially during intense situations. But it can be difficult for her to concentrate if she is to get frustrated. Abilities : Biography Childhood : Adulthood : Lineage Father: :Cedarpelt - Living Mother: :Dusksong - Living Relationships Family Dusksong: :My mom is...weird, I know, I get that. She's always hoarding herbs, and I always see her eating them, even though she's not ill. Dusksong's also an adult, and, well...she acts like she's my age. It's pretty embarrassing, but either way, I still consider her a good mother. She's a talented Medicine Cat, even with her addiction, and I'm very proud to call her my mother. Sure, she never intended on getting pregnant and have me, but she's still a good cat, and never treated me like some mistake. - Frostfire's thoughts on her mother. ::Frostfire and Dusksong get along quite well, despite Dusksong's herb-addiction and lack of an adult attitude. Frostfire does admit that she's embarrassed by how her mother acts, as if she's her daughter's age. However, she's still proud of all the hard work her mother has put into becoming a Medicine Cat, and is amazed by her works. She also considers her a good cat, since she's very friendly and kind, especially to her own daughter, even though she never intended on having her. With her mother being such a busy character, Frostfire understands and respects Dusksong's large amount of work, and will even help her mother out whenever she gets the chance. Cedarpelt: : :: Friends : Love interest : Rivals : Peers : Other : Quotes Trivia *Her warrior name will be Frostfire. Images Life CS Pixels Frostkit.kit.png|Kit Category:She-cats Category:ThunderClan Cats